ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rigger
, also known as Riggah, was a kaiju that appeared in episode 32 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Asteroid Din History Ultraseven Rigger was a kaiju that had thrived on an asteroid-like saucer that was headed for earth that possessed and emitted electromagnetic waves. When the Ultra Garrison left to deal with the asteroid, it pulled their ships onto its surface and downed them as it landed. Shortly after scoping out the area and discovering the saucer's origins, Rigger appeared and attacked them. As the Ultra Garrison tried to hold the monster off with their weapons, Dan tried to transform into Ultraseven. However due to the saucer's electromagnetic field, the Ultra Eye would not activate. Instead, Dan tried to hold off the monster with his newly introduced capsule monster, Agira. Agira was left to battle Rigger on his own while Dan Moroboshi went to dismantle the source of the electromagnetic waves. Agira and Rigger seemed evenly matched but once Rigger downed Agira at an opening, Agira was left to feel the battering of Rigger's tail which forced Dan to recall Agira before any worse harm could be done. Once the electromagnetic fields were disabled, Dan transformed into Ultraseven and battled the monster himself. Ultraseven and Rigger also seemed evenly matched by ultimately it was the Ultra who won by decapitating Rigger with his Eye Slugger. Shortly after killing the monster, Ultraseven lured his ship into the Earth's atmosphere with Rigger's decapitated head, where it exploded thanks to a bomb that was implanted insides its core thanks to the Ultra Garrison. Trivia and Snowgon)]] *Rigger was created from a heavily modified Dinosaur Tank suit. *Rigger's roar is a reused Zaragas roar. *Although not physically seen, Rigger is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In the middle-to-late 1990s, footage of Rigger was used for the TNT, TBS, and Cartoon Network show Cartoon Planet. Rigger footage was used to the reclusive Mist Dragon in the recurring sketch entitled 'Vacation Spots of the Universe' that would feature special Ultraseven locations being advertised by Space Ghost on Cartoon Planet. In the featured location, Rigger's saucer was called the Flying Island. *Rigger was seen in an animated flashback as part of Alien Empera's monster army in episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. *Originally, Pagos was to appear in Rigger's place until being replaced by said monster for unknown reasons. *Rigger was originally meant to be controlled by an alien race called the , they were eventually cut. **In an unused script for episode 32 of Ultraman, it details that the artificial planet of Dine was created by a race called the Alien Mandalas and was on a collision course for Earth. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: Rigger can travel via a saucer. Gallery RIGGER I.jpg Rigger I.png Agira v Rigger.png|Rigger vs Agira Rigger v Ultraseven I.png Rigger v Ultraseven.png RIGGER I.png riggah_figure.jpg|Figure of Rigger, by POPY. vlcsnap-2019-01-02-15h01m36s139.png|Rigger's data from Heisei Ultraseven (A dialog box superimposed its image and other information) id:Rigger Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraseven